


Have a Howly Jolly Christmas

by Alis_Wonderland



Series: The Secret [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen, IDK how else to tag, M/M, Mistletoe, christmas randomness, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Wonderland/pseuds/Alis_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole pack decides to spend Christmas Eve together since it is on the night of the full moon, but Stiles says he has other plans and takes off. What could he be up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Howly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Since there was a full moon on Christmas Eve this year, it motivated me to write something for the fandom.  
> I was going to finish up another story, but decided to post this random one instead of one with angst.  
> It's Christmas, so I tried to think happy thoughts.  
> BTW, sorry if this story is crappier than usual. I wrote it on the spot. 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> (Does anyone know how to post images on this site? I drew some pics for this, but I can't figure out how to post them)

“Come on Stiles, it’s a full moon tonight. And it’s also Christmas Eve. You have to be here for pack night”, Scott begged.

The whole pack was getting ready to have the best pack night. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and even Derek and Peter were all running around the newly renovated Hale house decorating. Leaving the whole place being covering from the floor to the ceiling in festive Christmas decorations. The only one who wasn’t being a part of all the festive preparations and activities, was Stiles.

“Look guys, I would love to hang out with you, but I got something I need to do.”

“What could you possibly have to do on Christmas Eve that is more important than spending time with us?” Lydia questioned with her ‘don’t you dare lie to me’ face.

“Um…something…very important,” Stiles said, unconvincingly.

“Dude, your dad’s not even going to be at home since he got stuck with the night shift at work. Please come hang out with us. We’ll have fun,” Scott continued to beg, this time putting on his best puppy-dog eyes he could do.

For a second, it seemed he had been able to sway Stiles, but then Stiles shook his head with a small smile.

“Nice try buddy, but maybe next time. I have to get going.”

With that, the lanky teen took off in his jeep before anyone could stop him.

“Well, that was weird. Scott’s puppy look always works on Stiles,” Isaac said once the sound of the jeep’s engine were faraway.

“He probably just forgot to wrap some presents, and he decided to go home and do them last minute,” Lydia sighed. “It seems like something Stiles would do.”

“Humph, whatever. It’s not like that spazz would have done anything useful here,” Jackson shrugged as he lay on the couch. “He would have just been an annoying nuisance.”

He earned a growl from Scott and surprisingly, one from Derek as well.

“At least he’s more useful than you,” the Alpha grumbled as he walked away to get more ornaments for the huge Christmas tree the pack had insisted on getting.

As night rolled in, all the werewolves in the pack headed deep into the woods for a run. The non-wolves also followed them out, but they huddled by a campfire as they told stories and gazed at the stars.

They were all having a good time, though they all hated to admit it would have been better with a certain talkative teen around. There was something about him that added more life to things.

It was almost midnight and the wolves had returned from their run and rejoined the rest of the pack by the campfire, when they heard a noise in the distance. The noise seemed to be getting louder by the second.

It almost sounded like bells. Sleigh bells…mixed with what seemed to be rock music.

“Could it be Santa?” Erica asked excitedly.

“Ha, yeah right. He’s not real,” Derek huffed, though there was some curiosity hidden in his eyes.

“I don’t know, dear nephew. After all, we werewolves exist, so what’s to say the jolly old fat man doesn’t either?” Peter mused.

“Why would Santa Claus be listening to rock music?” Jackson snarked. “It’s probably that dork, Stiles.”

As they rushed back to the house since that seemed to have been where the noise was coming from, they were greeted with a Christmas tree full of presents. But the noise had already disappeared.

“Not all of those gifts were there before right?” Scott asked with the expression of a confused puppy.

Derek just shook his head, equally confused. He went up to the tree and picked up a gift that caught his eye.

It was a black wolf plushie. The tag on it said ‘To Sourwolf’.

“Unless Santa has the same crappy sense of humor as Stiles, this isn’t from Santa,” Derek snorted.

“Where is the spazz, though?” Jackson questioned.

That caused all the wolves to pause for a moment. None of them could smell Stiles around. Sure the house still had some of his scent, but that was from earlier that day. All they could smell currently was cinnamon and the scent of pine.

They were drawn out of their musings when they all heard a shuffling sound coming from behind them. Then, they saw a red blur quickly make it’s way to the chimney.

Derek tried to grab on to the intruder, but failed to do so as the stranger swiftly climbed through the chimney.

Once the mysterious intruder had disappeared, the whole pack just stood in shock for a couple seconds.

“W-was that S-Santa?” Isaac sheepishly asked.

“Nah, it couldn’t have been. This guy was too skinny,” Eric quipped. “Right?”

“But he took the cookies I left him,” Isaac said.

Everyone stared at him.

“You left out cookies for…Santa, really?” Jackson snarked.

Isaac sheepishly shrugged, looking like an adorable puppy.

Without thinking, they all ran outside and looked up to the roof. And sure enough, there was what seemed to be twelve reindeer and a red sleigh up there. How had they missed it before?

The wolves quickly found their way on to the roof while the humans were much slower, but just as determined.

Once the wolves climbed up, they came face to face…well, really it was face to back with the red intruder. Instead of wearing the traditional red suit, this Santa was wearing a red hoodie and red skinny jeans. Plus, the black boots seemed to be combat boots and went up to the guy’s knees. The only thing that was traditional was the red hat.

This skinny Santa had his back towards the pack as he seemed to be reading a list of sorts. Most likely his naughty and nice list.

“Okay, so our next stop is little Susy’s house,” he said to himself. Even though it sounded a little muffled, the voice was very familiar.

“Stiles?” Derek questioned with a puzzled expression, finally getting out of his usual stoic expression.

At that, the figure in red turned around. Revealing a grinning Stile Stilinski…well, as much grinning as he could do while having his mouth stuffed with cookies.

“Sup guys!” he managed to say as he swallowed the pieces of cookie. “Merry Christmas!”

Everyone’s jaws dropped.

“You’re Santa?!” Scott shouted.

Stiles sheepishly grinned at his friends and shrugged.

“Surprise! I guess you could say I’m Santa’s little helper. Ho, Ho, Hoooowwlll!” he said, howling at the end. The full moon was right behind him, making it the perfect moment.

He then looked at Isaac before saying, “By the way, thanks for the cookies, little Isaac-kins. They were delicious. You are officially my favorite puppy.”

If Isaac was a really puppy, his tail would have been happily wagging at that moment.

“As touching as this little get together has been, we are on a tight schedule, Santa’s Little Helper,” another voice grumbled.

Stiles frowned. “Calm down, Freddie. Don’t get your panties in a twist. We are good on time.”

The whole pack turned towards the direction of the other voice, and were greeted with the sight of a small elf dressed in green and sitting in the sleigh.

“Is that an elf?” Jackson asked, his face said that all logic had been ignored and hi perfect little world was crashing down. He still couldn’t believe Stilinski was Santa Claus.

Stiles simply nodded with a smirk. “Well, I’m afraid Shorty over there has a point. I still have many more houses to visit and the night is only so long.”

The teen seemed to be thinking for a moment before he had a big grin plastered on his face, a lightbulb floating above his head.

“How about you guys come on a ride along? It will be fun. It would be my way of making it up to you guys for ditching you tonight, which by the way, was because of this,” he said, gesturing to his outfit and the sleigh.

The whole pack was very excited and quickly hopped on to the red sleigh, which surprisingly fit all of them pretty well. Even Derek, though he hated to admit it, was a bit excited.

“If you value your lives, I would advise you to get off this vehicle before this crazy hooligan decides to take off,” Fred the elf grumbled as he gripped tightly to anything he could.

“Oh come on Freddie,” Stiles said, as he putting on some driving goggles. “I’m not that bad of a driver.”

Freddie only huffed in response and took out a paper bag, holding it close his chest.

Before anyone decided to get cold feet, Stiles pulled on the reins and the sleigh took off into the sky in a flash.

At that moment, they all realized what the elf had meant and why he had a paper bag, as the sleigh swiftly swerved to avoid signs and occasionally an airplane when they went high enough.

Surprisingly, the sleigh had a radio, and Stiles thought it was a good idea to crank it up. That explained the rock music the pack had heard earlier at the house.

**_“Cause it’s snowing! I love shopping! And I fu-fu-fu-fucking love Christmas!”_** Stiles loudly sang to this extremely weird rock song.

He almost looked like a mad man while he jammed out, and the pack tried their best to stay away from him.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Jackson glared at the teen, hating to admit that the slim teen was slightly creeping him out. “Did he forget to take his Adderall or did Isaac put something in those cookies?”

“Maybe both things,” Freddie grumbled.

“Well, I did stop by this house that left me brownies instead of cookies. There might have been something ‘special’ about those brownies,” Stiles said with a huge grin.

As of that moment, they tried their best to ignore Stiles and let him jam out to his music as they continued to soar through the sky.

“So how did Stiles end up as Santa Claus?” Derek asked as he gripped on to the sleigh for dear life.

“Well…” the elf began to reply. “Stiles just happens to be on the Naughty list for…many reasons, and dear old Saint Nick thought Stiles could get his name off said list if he did a sort of community service for Mr. Claus. Santa got really sick this year and wouldn’t be able to deliver presents…unfortunately, he called for the help of this hooligan and that how is how I got stuck babysitting him instead of staying home and enjoying a nice cup of coco.”

“Aw, cheer up Freddie-kins. You know you wuv me,” Stiles chuckled as he calmly drank from a cup of hot chocolate as if they weren’t flying at a hundred miles per hour.

“What exactly did he do to end up on the Naughty list?” Lydia asked.

“Well, let’s see…Reasons he is on the Naughty list include…”

“Shut up, we said we would never speak of it,” Stiles interrupted.

The Elf continued as if Stiles hadn’t said anything.

“Anyway, as I was saying…He got on the list firstly because he took Santa’s sleigh for a joyride one year.”

“Hey, excuse me for being a curious child who climbed up to my roof for a chance to see flying reindeer. It wasn’t my fault Rudolph freaked out and took off to the sky,” Stiles defended himself.

“What about the time you fed Frosty’s carrot nose to a reindeer?”

“That reindeer looked hungry, and how was I supposed to know that snowman came to life.”

The elf continued to list off certain incidents and Stiles continued to justify himself as everyone just laughed and would say ‘This could only happen to Stiles’.

After what seemed like forever, they finally landed at their destination. Stiles jumped off the sleigh as it barely got to a stop and much to the pack’s surprise, commanded a few presents to fly their way out of Santa’s bag of presents. He only had to move his fingers this way and that, and the wrapped boxes followed the movement.

“Oh, how I love Christmas magic,” he chuckled as he walked towards the house’s chimney and causally jumped through.

He soon came back up with a cookie in his mouth and a couple more stuffed in his hoodie.

This routine carried on as they made their way through all the houses on Santa’s list. They went to different states in a matter of seconds. Every time Stiles went into a house, he always came back with cookies, or some type of food. He would make sure to share with the pack and Freddie, but they were all shocked by the amount of food Stiles was eating, and it didn’t seem like he was full at all. Plus, he wasn’t even gaining weight.

There was one house that caused everyone to laugh, but made Stiles grumble. He had just jumped in through the chimney, when the pack and Freddie started to hear the constant sound of barking. The wolves with their super hearing could detect Stiles trying to get a dog to stop chasing him. It seemed Stiles was being unsuccessful when he suddenly popped out of the chimney panting and running like the devil was after him. He was covered in drool, his Santa hat was sideways, and there were small holes in his hoodie. The part that got everyone laughing the most though, was the bite shaped hole on the back of Stiles’s jeans.

“Shut up,” Stiles mumbled in embarrassment.

When Jackson wouldn’t stop teasing him, Stiles stuffed a doggy treat into his mouth, which he presuming found in that house. And knowing Stiles, he had most likely mistaken the dog treats for cookies and that’s when the dog had started to chase him.

After all the presents were delivered, Stiles took them back to the Hale house to be dropped off. Freddie decided to take off in the sleigh the moment Stiles had his back turned, leaving Stiles stranded.

“Well, I hope one of you can drop me off at my house cause it seems that my ride took off without me,” Stiles said as they walked into the house.

“Well, we were all planning on sleeping here for the night,” Scott explained. “Sorry dude.”

Stiles sighed.

“Well, I guess I’ll walk then,” he said as he turned around getting ready to leave.

Much to his surprise, he was stopped by Derek grabbing his shoulder.

“You know you can stay over, right?” the older man said.

“Are you sure? I’ll probable annoy you.”

“I’m sure,” Derek simply answered.

At that moment, Stiles decided to look up and he chuckled at what he saw.

“Hey, look. Mistletoe. You know what that means?”

Derek looked up as well.

“I was just messing with you, as if you’d ever kiss someone like me. By the way, are you sure about me staying? This is your last chance to get rid of me,” Stiles teased.

He was about to walk away when Derek suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and swung Stiles around so that they were facing each other. And then…Derek pulled him into a kiss under the mistletoe.

Stiles stood there in shock.

Derek Always-Grumpy Hale had actually kissed him.

“Why wouldn’t I want to kiss someone like you? And I would never ever think of getting rid of you,” Derek whispered into Stiles’s ear.

“I guess this really the season of miracles,” Stiles said with a smile as he pulled his Alpha in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The crazy song Stiles jams out to is “I fucking love Christmas” by Nostalgia Critic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJqbSeVZhA8
> 
> Until I figure out how to post images on this site, I will have links to where I keep my drawings for this work on DeviantArt.  
> http://fav.me/d9lhk8f  
> http://fav.me/d9lhkam  
> http://fav.me/d9lhkau  
> http://fav.me/d9lhkb4


End file.
